memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lanora class
There is some confusion in the RPG Guide Starships. They show the pictures for this ship class which don't match the views of this ship class seen in "In the Pale Moonlight". This ship from the episode was identified as the D'era in the guide. This is not the first time that this mistake occurred in the book. They confused the images of the Altair-class with Neelix's Baxial (page 104 to 105). I have amended this article and created a separate article which more closely adheres to the canon.– Newark 10:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :This is kind of a big change for this article, which was working pretty well as a list of all the different variations of this vessel -- I'm not 100% sure this is needed but let's wait and see what other contributors here think? -- Captain MKB 12:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::The point I am making is that they aren't the same vessel. Go to Memory Alpha. Compare the shuttle to the scout. Judge for yourself.– Newark 12:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I realize that the two vessels are different, and I helped craft the descriptions at Memory Alpha, thanks. :My point is that only one of the ships that "Starships" lists is known to be the canon shuttle. The rest are just represented as belonging to the other design. So we have one class name with two designs for it, one of which is represented by the other class name. The issue isn't so clear cut as you've made it out to be, even with the Memory Alpha reference. Captain MKB 16:27, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah I think the old set up was better, and more accurate, everything in Starships describing the Theta class points to it being the same as the class on this page. The line referring to Vreenak's ship is the only thing that even hints at it being the Romulan runabout, and to take one sentence over several pages giving clear indication these are the same class makes no sense at all. I suggest we revert. --8of5 17:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Mike I'm not clear on your stance here, do you, to some degree at least, agree with the change that ahs occurred? --8of5 17:58, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm looking into the different sources, but I think that we have two separate problems -- the two separate Theta classes inferred in one source. one looks and acts like the other Rom Scout classes, and the other has a description of it being a shuttle. I thought that combining them was the best bet, years ago, and I had completely missed the shuttle inaccuracy. Perhaps the name "Theta class" refers to something larger and we need to quantify and qualify which ships belong to which part, shuttle or scout. Like I said, an afternoon of reading is in order. -- Captain MKB 19:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Already did it for my previous statement, but to give the full detail: The class in question is the Romulan scout ship visually established in the . The Star Trek Fact Files also establish the scoutship Pi, not seen but referred to in . I don't have the CCG cards, but I assume from the citations that they show that same design and give it the names Theta or Lanora-class. The video games Armada, Armada II, Starfleet Command III and Legacy all use the same design, again as a scout, and identify it as Talon class. The Decipher RPG Starships again used the same design as a Theta-class shuttle/surveyor and courier. The text describes it as a warp shuttle with a similar use as a Starfleet runabout, both as a support ship to larger vessels and an independent multi-mission vessel, including scout. It illustrates the article with three schematics of the design and a screencap from "The Enemy" and confirms the Pi is a member of the class. The Starships book also suggests the ship that Vreenak died on was a member of this class. However the ship shown in the , was a new design which the DS9 technical manual describes as a Romulan shuttle, and is similar in size to a runabout, while charts in the Star Trek Encyclpodeia and Fact Files show the scout ship to be rather larger. Apart from the reference to that one ship, all other evidence to the Theta-class in the Starships book explicitly identifies it as the same class as the Romulan scout ship. "In the Pale Moonlight" does not show the destruction of the Vreenak's shuttle, so maybe the new design of small shuttle seen in the episode simply ferried him to and from a larger scout ship of the Theta-class design (the Starships book declares it not to have a shuttle bay so it couldn't be as simple as the small shuttle docking with the larger scout/shuttle) but however you look at it, past that single ship, the Theta-class in Starships is very clearly the same Romulan scout ship class alternatively identified as Talon or Lanora-class. --8of5 20:32, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :The fact that the Pi is listed in the Starships book as being Theta class gives us a solid reason to not want the current state of things (this is part of what I wanted to verify next time I got to my book storage) -- and your interpretation of the unseen destruction cements that. These ships all seem to belong to the scoutship class, with Vreenak's shuttle being a seeming mistake that is explained by your scenario. -- Captain MKB 01:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The german MB split the Lanora in 6 different classes 20:15, February 18, 2013 (UTC)